The helical growth system of Bacillus subtilis is being investigated. An examination of over 50 films illustrating the manner in which helical macrofibers are built suggests that the folding cycle and its associated physical movements are a direct reflection of the individual cell cycles taking place within the macrofibers. The geometry of helix hand orientation and macrofibers requires that folding be driven by the equivalent of a negative supercoil, yet the films indicate always only a single direction of helical turning with growth, a direction which if overwound would lead to positive supercoiling. Pertinent here are new findings concerning the change of helix hand discovered earlier. Now both temperature and ionic environment have been found to influence helix hand selection. A theoretical examination of helical geometry on cylinder surfaces has led to the discovery of a clock and cell measurer based upon helical geometry. The physics of this clock are currently being explored both theoretically and experimentally. The model predicts that cells divide in the opposite helix hand from that used for the assembly of their cell cylindrical surfaces. Helix hand inversion apparently represents the use of division orientation for growth and vice-versa. The observed symmetry is now understandable.